October 31st, 1981
by randomostrichchocolates
Summary: What if Sirius and Severus had met on that fateful Halloween Night? How much might have been different. Based partly on scenes from DH when Snape sees Lily's body. Tentative Severus/Sirius friendship. Warning: Cursing


**Okay. SO. This idea has just been flipping through my head for so long I just had to write in down. Also, for those of you who have read my other story about Severus and Sirius (The Dog and The Bat), I probably won't be adding a second chapter with Snape finding out who the dog really was because, well, I don't really know how to put down what I want for the second chapter in writing. But if you want, any of you are free to write a sequel as long as you tell me first cause I want to read it. So, If you do a sequel to that story, just review on that story and tell me about it. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: What if Sirius had met Snape on the night James and Lily died because they both went to see if the rumors about their deaths were, indeed, true? A SiriusSeverus semi friendship story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st****, 1981**

A man dressed in dark robes appeared with a slight pop on the corner of the street in Godric's Hollow. He stood deep into the shadows as another giant of a man walked past him, carrying a strange, squirming bundle in his hands. The man in the shadows waited patiently for the half giant to pass before stepping out of his hiding spot and looking at the wreckage, the solid gaping hole in the first floor bedroom clearly visible. Here was solid proof that the rumors were true but despite seeing it clearly in front of himself, Severus Snape needed to know, needed to make sure, that Lily, _his _Lily, was truly gone.

The Fidelius Charm had worn off, since the caster was dead, but that didn't have to mean that the caster's wife was dead as well. She could have fled, or escaped, or the Dark Lord might have spared her, but as Severus looked at the rubble in front of him, some part of his worn mind knew it wasn't true. He stumbled into the Potter cottage, unsteady on his feet because of where his thoughts were headed. As he came to the foot of the stairs, he spotted the first body. Glasses askew, eyes staring upward without vision, it was a little hard to hate James Potter at this moment. But Severus wasn't feeling sorry enough to grieve over his body, either. He had someone much more important to tend to. He stepped swiftly over Potter's body and made his way to the bedroom on the first floor.

The door was already open, the room dark, the soft baby blue walls radiating a kindness that felt foreign and made Severus want to scream. Very slowly, dreading what he might find, he swung open the door…..And saw her.

Her beautiful red hair was spread beneath her, and she looked to be peaceful, almost sleeping. Her eyes were closed, for which Severus was eternally grateful, because the sight of her vacant eyes might have very well drove him insane at that point. It was clear that she had been moved into this position and for a moment Severus was confused before remembering that Hagrid had been here already, had probably cried over these bodies before taking young Harry Potter to Dumbledore. He reached for Lily's hand and felt her wrist. There was no beat. Severus collapsed.

Tears overflowed as he clutched her hand as tightly as he possibly could. He twirled a lock of her hair absent mindedly while remembering her, remembering Lily Evans. Not the fiery Lily Evans that had hated James Potter with a passion, not the Lily Evans that had eventually grown fond of Potter, or the Lily Potter that had born her husband's child after she got married. No, Severus was remembering Lily Evans, the young nine year old who had listened to his stories of Hogwarts with wonder, the Lily Evans that had protected him from the snide remarks that her sister Tuney made, the Lily Evans that comforted him about his father, made magical things happen all around her, could turn the hardest, coldest soul into a soul that lived solely for her. For Lily Evans.

He drew out of his pocket a small locket with the simple words engraved on the back that said _I Love You_. "Always." Severus breathed, as he clipped the locket around her neck. He had bought it in his fifth year, planning to give it to her when he finally confessed his feelings. But all of fifth year he had never gotten the nerve to do it. He was no James Potter. He had thought for sure that she would shoot him down, maybe even laugh at him. But no, Lily would never do that. After their friendship had been ended by uttering that one unforgivable word, Severus knew she would never reciprocate his feelings for her and had kept the locket hidden away at the bottom of his trunk.

Severus folded Lily's arm back so that her hands rested over each other. He stood up, his legs and arms feeling numb and sore from grief and his eyes still stinging with half dried tears. Running a hand over his face he prepared to apparate. It wouldn't bode well for someone with connections to the Dark Lord to find him here, mourning over a woman that they would consider to have impure blood. But before he could leave, he heard a scream coming from the floor below.

"James? JAMES! No, don't be dead, DON'T BE DEAD! GET UP, JAMES!"

Sirius Black had arrived.

* * *

><p>Sirius landed with a skid and ran, half tripping, towards James' house in Godric's Hollow. He had been terribly risky tonight, flying through the night on his motorcycle, without so much as a Disillusionment or Silencing charm to keep the muggle children dressed in strange costumes from noticing him. He had definitely seen one muggle boy (wearing some kind of crude werewolf representation) point up at him with his mouth wide open. Motorcycles did not fly every day, you see. In his haste to get to the house, Sirius promptly ran into Hagrid.<p>

"Hagrid?" Sirius peered up at the half giant. He seemed to be holding something.

"Sirius!" Hagrid wailed, sniffling slightly "I guess you heard the news? I c-can't believe it! But I saw it with me own two eyes and its true, Sirius! It's true! They're d-dead and" Hagrid sniffed "now I have to take Harry off to Dumbledore."

Sirius' stomach was plummeting. So, it wasn't a rumor. They were dead. B-but that couldn't be. James had placed a charm on the house. Peter was their secret keeper. They couldn't have died unless Peter had betrayed them. But Mauraders don't betray each other. They were a team. They just…didn't. "Harry?" Sirius asked, numbly, forgetting that James and Lily weren't the only ones living in that cottage. "Where are you taking him?"

"To his relatives." Hagrid sniffled once more "He's going to be raised by muggles, Sirius! MUGGLES!"

Muggles? Why? Why muggles when Sirius was already here? He was much closer to Harry than Lily's dreadful sister Petunia and her stupid husband, at least from what James had told him. He should be the one to raise Harry. "Give him to me, Hagrid. I'll take care of him. You don't need to send him to the muggles."

"I can't, Sirius, or I would. Dumbledore's orders. Maybe I can convince him-" Sirius had already stopped listening. Did Dumbledore not trust him? Of course! He was supposed to be the secret keeper. Well, he would get Harry after he explained it all to Dumbledore.

"It's all right, Hagrid. I'll talk to him. Here, do you want my bike to take him? I can apparate back to Hogwarts. I just need to…to see…" he choked, unable to put his semi coherent thoughts into words. Hagrid enveloped him in a bone crushing hug while making sure Harry was not in the way.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can." Hagrid forced a smile that looked more like a pained expression. "Bye, Sirius."

"Bye." Sirius mumbled before starting to walk quickly towards the house again. As he reached the gate, the walk slowed, as his legs started to feel like lead. He could see the blue walls of the bedroom upstairs even from down here and in the back of Sirius' mind, something like hope boiled up. Throwing open the door, his eyes searched around. And he saw it. The messy black hair was visible even from here and Sirius felt like his insides were shattering. He approached, despite not wanting to know and when he reached the body, it was clear that James Potter was dead. But Sirius wouldn't give up. He couldn't, he couldn't _possibly _be dead. He knelt down and tried to shake James awake, but as nothing happened, Sirius' efforts grew drastic and he started to cry while calling out for James to get up. He was merely asleep, Sirius thought over and over, it'll be just like at Hogwarts when Moony wakes him up and James will be annoyed at me. He imagined James groaning as he got up and almost smiled.

Soon, Sirius was desperate. "James? JAMES! No, don't be dead, DON'T BE DEAD! GET UP, JAMES!" The tears were now flowing freely. He heard someone coming down the stairs. Lily? He snapped his head up. If there ever was a sight that would be unwelcome to Sirius during this time, it would have to be the hooked nose and greasy, stringy hair of Snivellous Snape.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Snape?" Sirius was in a rage. He needed to break something. He needed to kill something. He needed to do SOMETHING. Sirius stood up and glared at Snape.

"Pleased to see you too, Black." Snape replied, his face a cool mask. As soon as Sirius' wand was out, so was Snape's and as they stood facing each other, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Sirius could feel the anger coursing through him. Despite Snape hiding his emotions, Sirius could see puffy red rings surrounding his eyes. Snape had been crying. But, _why_?

"What were you doing here? Mourning that your precious Dark Lord's dead?" Snape didn't meet his eye.

"No." was his simple reply.

"Then what were you doing? Don't tell me you're grieving over James. If you've come to take their bodies so you can make them inferi, I swear to god, Snape, I'll—" He was cut off by a small whisper. "What was that?"

"Potter was not the only one that died, Black." His eyes seemed to flash with anger.

"Oh. Lily." He stared at Snape. "But you and her stopped being friends. You're a death eater!" His wand was now pointed straight at Snape's heart. "Now, I want to know what the fuck you're actually doing here."

"Just because she stopped being my friend does not mean I stopped being her's."

Sirius paused and looked Snape straight in the eye. "So, do you mean to say that you're some kind of spy?"

"Yes."

"How can I trust you?"

Snape seemed to hesitate before speaking "I was the one who told Dumbledore to make the Potters go into hiding."

"They only had to go into hiding because some idiot told him the prophecy." Sirius said as Snape slowly made his way down the stairs. "Some idiot Death Eater." Suddenly, something clicked. Voldemort would never be one to completely reveal his plans to a servant. But if that servant had provided the information in the first place, then there was no need for Voldemort to keep them in the dark. So, for Snape to know Voldemort was going after the Potter's so early after the prophecy was made…"YOU!" Sirius had crossed the distance towards Snape and now held the wand directly near his heart. "You're the one who told him the prophecy! YOU SOLD THEM OUT!" The lights seemed to flicker as Sirius' temper caused his magic to go out of control.

Snape flinched before lifting his own wand and glaring back at Sirius. "What about you, Black? Sold out your best friend and his wife's hiding spot. You're a traitor." The last word was hissed and Sirius recoiled, as if he had been struck.

"I…I didn't. It was Peter. He sold them out. I'm innocent!" Sirius cried desperately, turning mad, haunted eyes at Snape. Someone needed to believe him. Someone had to. "I told them to switch secret keepers at the last moment. I told them that no one would suspect Peter, so they would be safe. But he told him, The bloody _rat_." And suddenly, all of Sirius' hate towards Snape vanished and his thoughts focused on Wormtail. He was going to kill him. _Now_. Sirius stood up.

"It was Pettigrew?" Snape asked slowly.

"Yeah. And now I'm going to _murder _him." Rage coursed through Sirius, making it unable for him to think clearly and he started to walk towards the door, forgetting all about magic and apparition and the fact that Hagrid had taken his bike.

He had gotten as far as putting his hand on the knob before a voice called out. "Black, wait."

* * *

><p>Severus swallowed his feelings towards Black and against better judgment, stopped him. "Black, wait." Sirius stilled his hand on the door knob. "What good is killing Pettigrew going to do if everyone thinks you're the secret keeper?"<p>

"What good is it going to do?" He turned on Severus, the mad glint in his eyes was growing. "I'll have the pleasure of watching him die. And don't think I won't do it. Despite being a Gryffindor, I still am a Black."

Severus sighed inwardly. At any other time, he would rejoice to see Black get put in jail, but that wouldn't do justice to Lily. To capture the man who had betrayed Lily, he needed Black to explain to everyone what he had just told Severus. "I know. I would've gladly joined you. But if you go to Pettigrew now and attempt to kill him, no one is going to believe that your innocent."

Black seemed to take this in before muttering quietly "I wasn't going to attempt. I WILL kill him."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Compared to poor, innocent Pettigrew, you're the one they're most likely to think is a traitor. You are a Black, you know." Severus stated, turning Black's own words against him. "Think before you act, Black."

Eventually, Black sighed and slid to the floor. He dropped his head into his hands. Severus hesitatingly sat down beside him, not touching him. Black released heaving sobs that made Severus distinctly uncomfortable. "I just…I can't believe…I mean, how can he be dead? He's so strong and brave and…"

"A git." Severus finished, smirking slightly.

"He was not." Came Black's muffled reply. Severus' smirk became more pronounced. "Did you love her?" Sirius asked from behind his hands.

Severus did not need to ask who he was talking about. "Yes" he said silently, his own eyes watering a bit.

"I loved him." Black said in a quiet voice that Severus would not have heard if he hadn't been sitting right near Black.

"Did he know?"

"Yeah." Black sighed "He let me down easy though. Explained that he loved Lily but I was still his best friend. I was best man at their wedding. I became Harry's godfather."

Severus gulped, unsure of what to do with these new truths. Obviously, Black would confess to anyone about anything when he was depressed. "Sometimes I think Lily knew too, even when she stopped being my friend." Severus said, unsure of why he was sharing this with Black, the only reason seeming to be that he had shared something first. "I sent her a birthday gift every year though. Except this one, cause she went into hiding."

"So that's what those mysterious gifts were. James always told her not to open them because they might be dangerous. She always did though."

Snape gave a slight smile. "I always wrapped them in green and silver, hoping she would take the hint and come running back to me, telling me she loved the gift and saying we could be friends again. That she had" Snape choked a bit "forgiven me."

There was silence for a long time while Sirius and Severus reminisced in their own pasts. Eventually, Severus spoke. "Black?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's not talk about this. Ever."

"I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>So, one and a half hours and 6 pages later, this is the result. R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
